An Eye For An Eye V:2
by sellthelie
Summary: Revenge is sweet...Dean&Hermione...extended version.


**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**An Eye For An Eye**

**1-1**

**-----**

You have no idea how much it hurt. Not so much emotionally, or even physically. It was more of a pride thing. I suppose I could have always seen it coming in a way. Someone just doesn't get over an infatuation as big as hers. I could also sense his feelings towards her changing. Ever since that day when Ron walked in on us, he treated me differently. He didn't treat me badly. He just didn't choose to interact with me if he didn't have to. I was a non-entity in his opinion. I was just another member of the Gryffindor house. Unimportant. I tell you, that bit, and it bit hard. It changed a little when she broke it off with me, all of sudden I was Dean again. Great friend, that Dean. Didn't last long.

Then it happened, and what a kick in the nuts it was. He didn't even have any decency to hide it from me. Right in front of my face he threw it. I couldn't begin to count the number of sympathetic looks I received over the coming days. Everywhere I turned I got a pat on the back from someone, or a 'bad luck mate'. Bad luck, I think not. Fucking rotten luck is what I would like to call it. I felt so alone after it all went down. Harry was of course occupied. Ron was too caught up in mooning over Hermione to even notice, and Seamus was busy trying to convince Lavender that he was the one to help cure her broken heart. I wanted revenge.

I wanted to hurt him, and not just him, Ron by default. He was never as supportive of my relationship with Ginny as he was with theirs. It took me some time, but I found the answer. Whenever there was a danger, or a threat to Potter, whom did he look to for the answers? Without Professor Dumbledore, there was only one person who he could go to. Hermione. Frankly, he'd be more than a little lost without her by his side. More so than Weasley, and there was no way I was going after him. She was the perfect choice, and no one would see anything really wrong with me pursuing her. A great match we would be, I couldn't find a single reason as to why we wouldn't fit together perfectly.

It was remarkably easy for me to get her to see me in a new light. She and her friends hadn't returned to Hogwarts after the summer holidays, they all moved to Potter's godfathers house. And they had invited other students who were a bit lost as to what they were going to do without Hogwarts. Many knew it was unsafe to return after the events in the Tower, but they wanted to do all they could to help. So he ever so graciously opened the doors of the house to them. I was included, somewhat reluctantly. Seamus dragged me along, seems Potter didn't deem to extend an invitation my way. No bother to me, I still got there.

All it took were a few morose looks when 'no-one' was looking, and maybe even a few tears. Sentences that fell into nothing when Potter or Ginny walked into the room, and pretty soon she was easy for the taking. After a little while, whenever they would walk in, she'd give me a smile, or if we were sitting close, she'd squeeze my hand. I started to lay off the 'poor me' for a little while, only to have a very bad day. I picked a day, that would have been significant for Ginny and I, and laid it on as thick as was plausible. And she went for it hook, line and sinker. I went to my room, supposedly choking back tears, and she quite predictably followed. Where she tried her best to comfort little old inconsolable me, I then laid on the age-old trick. After she comforted me I went in for the kiss, only to pull back, apologising profusely. I didn't know what I was doing, I was ever so sorry. It wasn't long, and she laid a move of her own.

I distracted her by staring, and then looking away as fast as a rocket when she looked my way. Soon, she was doing the staring, and then she was seeking me out. As for our own safety you couldn't go outside, so one evening she asked me if I'd like to come up to the attic with her, she did it on the sly, not letting any of the others know what she was doing. And that fitted perfectly with my plans, it had to be her making the moves. I was the pursued.

I of course accepted her invitation upstairs. It was a full moon, that evening could be quite romantic up there. As soon as were settled on the window seat overlooking the park behind Grimmauld Place, I started prattling on about some nonsensical things, just waiting for her to do her thing. And she didn't let me down. While I was talking about Neville and some plant that he was researching, she kissed me. I of course, was flabbergasted. I was gaping like a goldfish. She started apologising, and she really did look like the cutest thing ever. Which I told her, and she looked shocked, and then I kissed her. Even if I did have nefarious intentions, it was a bloody good kiss!

It didn't get any further than light snogging that night. I didn't want to push her. I knew she only had a little experience with guys. I didn't want to scare her. And I didn't. I also didn't realise quite how aggressive Hermione could be after all. Soon she was dragging me off to some abandoned corner to relive some stress. And I let her believe that was all we were doing. The 'stress relief' soon developed too much more, I didn't want to let it get that far, she wasn't ready. But she convinced me that she was, so we did. I was very considerate of her that first time, making sure she was comfortable, that she was absolutely sure this was what she wanted. She was, and it went from there. I was unsure of whether to let her get there that first time, I sort of went with the flow. The earth didn't move per say, but she enjoyed it. So much so that she wanted to see me in the attic the next night, and the night after…

A month after the first time, I put the next stage of my plan in motion. Instead of a contraceptive charm like I always said, I whispered a fertility charm against her abdomen. By this stage in the game she was too far-gone to even notice what I was saying, not that she could have heard what it was any way. I knew it wouldn't take long, not with how insatiable she turned out to be. She was an early riser, and she was not at all adverse to a late night. So I was never fully sure when she would be in the mood, I always left it up to her. She was the pursuer remember.

Nearly three weeks after I started with the charm, she pulled me into her bedroom. I was a little shocked. We normally avoided the lower levels of the house. Turns out she had something to tell me. According to a test that she did, and got that Auror with the pink hair to do as well, she was pregnant. Roughly two weeks along. I didn't know what to say, I managed to splutter out something about the contraceptive charm, but according to a medical book she had just read, the charm wasn't foolproof. So she was pregnant. Whatever were we going to do?

She wouldn't abort it, not that I would have ever asked her to. And she said she could never give for adoption her own flesh and blood. So we were really only left with one option, we were going to keep the baby, and raise it together.

We had a long discussion that evening about what we were going to do, I was a little surprised when the first thing she mentioned was her support for Potter on the battlefield. It wouldn't be suitable for an unborn baby to be placed in that situation, and if the baby were born before it got to that stage, well she wouldn't endanger her life and her baby's future by throwing her life on the line like that. I couldn't believe that she wouldn't be there supporting Potter when the time came, but like she said, there was always a lot of research that needed to be done. That would become her role.

She decided that it was best to tell everyone straight away, especially since the Auror knew. So we were going to tell them after breakfast the next morning. That night after everyone had gone to bed, I snuck into her room. I imagined she would need some comfort. It was a life changing moment for her. So I just lay there with her, and held her through the night. Ready to face the Order the next morning.

That breakfast was the longest I've ever been at, seemed everyone was dawdling. But before I knew it, Hermione was clearing her throat beside me. Everyone looked at her, waiting to hear what she had to say. She kept it remarkably simple, 'I'm pregnant'. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Potter look confused, then turned to Weasley, would looked confused and mad as hell. Then it all happened, everyone seemed to speak at once, how far along, who was the father, what was she going to do, all these questions seemed to fly at her. She answered them all calmly, and concisely, and then they all turned to me.

Potter all but dragged her out of the room, with a very down Weasley, following with a somewhat strange expression on his face. I made to follow them, but Mrs Weasley stepped in front of me. 'They need to talk about this themselves', so I sat in the corner, trying to ignore the perplexed looks that were thrown my way. I heard a door slam, and then footsteps running up the stairs a few minutes later, then Weasley came in, and his sister quickly ushered him away. I decided it wasn't in my best interests to stay in there, so I ventured upstairs to find Hermione.

She was in her room, lying face down on her bed sobbing. I closed the door behind me, and lay down next to her, pulling her close. Potter had very nearly lost it completely with her she told me between sobs, Weasley had hardly looked at her. Apparently, I was just using her for kicks. I assured her otherwise, but she didn't need convincing. She told me then for the first time, that maybe she was falling in love with me, a sentiment that I returned truthfully. No matter what my intentions may have been, I do like her, and I could even come to love her. She will be the mother of my child after all.

I told her that we would get through this together. We were going to be a family now, and that was the most important thing. If there is one thing I always look after it's the people closest to me, and she was it. From now on I would be her greatest protector, her and my child would need no other person to look after them.

Just the three of us. Together forever.

_Complete._


End file.
